


Oh Mein Me

by junkiechurch



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Newt is too cool for emotions and feelings and such, Weird second-person introspection, gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkiechurch/pseuds/junkiechurch
Summary: You wonder how a heart like his could ever love a man like you.





	Oh Mein Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago and it hasn't been edited in any way. There are probably issues with it but it's currently 7am and I couldn't care less.  
> Title taken from 'Oh Mein Me' by Dum Dum Girls.

You never thought that you would ever want to find out what was hidden underneath argyle sweater vests and pressed shirts buttoned up to the chin, and now you find the subject on your mind fucking constantly.

And it’s not even as a result of the unresolved sexual tension that has been building up over the years as you spit insults into his face like a bad taste in your mouth. That, you decide, would be a whole lot easier to deal with. It’s the tight flutters in your chest when he calls you by your first name that’s the real problem, and when your eyes move to where pale skin meets stark white collar.

These feelings were getting way too uncomfortable. They weren’t you. The fact that it only very recently occurred to you that there could be anything different scares you, frankly.

But, to be fair, you are a biologist after all.

And what does a biologist love more than anything? Finding out what’s beneath the surface.

You want to thrust your hands through the layers of wool and cotton to rest them upon his chest and to feel his heart beating beneath skin and muscle and cartilage and bone. You want to cut into his flesh with your scalpel and inspect every single layer within. You want to dissect him – search within his chambers to discover exactly how he’s wired, pull apart his ribcage and gaze in adoration at the internal organs that make him whole. And his heart; his beautiful, frustrating heart.

You wonder how a heart like his could ever love a man like you.


End file.
